Yami of Konoha
by I Guess Darkness Has A Name
Summary: What if you were the pariah of a village and one day the villagers took it to far. Watch as a little boy grows into the very thing the villagers thought he was; a demon!


Author's Notes:

Ok, so this is my first ever fan fiction. First off, if you do not like it all too much then you do not have to read it. Secondly, no yoai! There will be pairings though (I won't tell). And for all you closet perverts out there, and you know who you are, LEMONS are a coming. Naruto in this fanfic will be a polygamist because he has enough heart to share for a lot of women (_romance_), just kidding (the **CRA)**. He will, at first, be a psychopath, but he still has his morals. And I love crossovers so they will be:

**Rosario + Vampire (2 Characters)**

**Bleach (2 Char.)**

**Spice and Wolf (1 Char.)**

But there will only be certain characters involved though (I won't tell). Plus I get my inspiration for this fanfic from the other authors, and if you see anything familiar in my fanfic then I'm sorry for stealing that idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

"_Thoughts__"_

"BELLOWING"

"**Bijuu Speech"**

"**BIJUU BELLOWING"**

"**Technique"**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Rosario+ Vampire, or Spice and Wolf. **

Eh-hem, **ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Back-story Bullshit)

During the birthing of Naruto a masked figure kidnapped Kushina right in front of Minato and for some reason he just kept phasing through him. The unnamed man transported away. There he unsealed Kyuubi and put a genjutsu on the beast that lets him control it. The Kyuubi is now free and stalking toward Konoha.

"Well I got to go Minato-_sensei_" the man said then got sucked into his right eye like it was a vortex.

"Where is that mask faced bastard?!" Minato was absolutely livid at the moment.

Minato then finds a barely conscious Kushina in pain on the ground and then sees Kyuubi in the distance.

"Shit, well that's a big fucking problem" he said as he transported his wife to their child.

(10 minutes later)

"**RAHHHHHHHHHHHHR!"** bellowed the Kyuubi no Kisune.

"Run the Kyuubi!"

"Holy shit where the shinobi are?!"

"Go teams go, go, go!" barked a shinobi to the squads"

(At the Hokage Tower)

Minato is looking at the carnage the great beast is causing.

"Sarutobi-san, you know what has to be done, right?"

"Yes, but why your own son?"

"Because I won't let another baby go through something that I wouldn't let even my own son go through; did I say that right?"

"No, but I understand it"

"You do, because I sure don't"

(Sarutobi face-faults) "Well did you at least discuss it with Kushina-chan?"

"Yes, she doesn't like it but she realizes what has to be done"

"Ok, you get the Shinigami Seal ready, all our shinobi and I will distract the Kyuubi, now go!"

"Good bye old friend, see you in the next life"

"_Sob,_ You too"

(5 minutes later)

"Oh Kami there's blood and guts flying everywhere!" a random ninja said. All the shinobi are trying their best. The Kyuubi is just swatting them away like they're nothing. The buildings are being destroyed every second. The casualty rate is increasing at an alarming rate. The village is in ruins. Fire is scattered all over the place. Jutsus are be called by each shinobi. During this time Minato got Kushina and little Naruto to the sealing crib. He then Hiraishined straight to the top of the Hokage Monument.

"Where is the Fourth Hokage?!"

"Hey Kyuubi!" Minato roared very loudly using a voice enhancement jutsu.

The beast looked at the person who dared say its name.

"GO… FUCK YOURSELF!"

"**RR? RAAAAAARRRRRRH!"**

"_Fuck__"_

Kyuubi lunged towards Minato in three seconds flat, they were only 500 meters apart. There it started to create a Bijuu Ball. And shot it straight at him.

"Don't fuck with me, **Hiraishin no Jutsu**!"

The technique transported the deadly ball kilometers away from the village. Minato then jumped on Kyuubi and transported to the sealing spot.

(At Sealing Crib)

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry, _sob_, so, so, sorry that this has to happen. There is no other way." Kushina kept repeating that the whole time they were there like it's a mantra.

**BOOM! **Kyuubi and Minato popped from nowhere. Naruto woke up and started to cry again. The giant fox was much disoriented from the jump, and couldn't get up. At that point the mind control over the beast was broken. Minato went to the crib and started to prepare the sealing.

"**Uh, what the hell happened" **the Kitsune at what looked like seals on a baby. The Kyuubi knew what was going to happen and needed to kill the host before it was too late. He stuck his arm up and slashed down expecting to hit his target. Kushina saw this while getting up and she did the only thing she could do at the moment and jumped with Minato to the path of the claw, and got eviscerated.

"The, _cough_, fuck woman?!" Minato cursed.

"It was, _cough_, the only, _cough_, way"

"There was a, _cough_, way for, _cough_, this, _cough_, shit!"

"Well you're, _cough_, welcome I saved our, _cough_, new born baby, _cough_!"

"You think, _cough_, this is the time, _cough_, to argue about, _cough_, this!"

"You're, _cough_, the one who; oh shit, _cough_, I forgot"

"**I'M NOT GOING TO BE SEALED IN A LITTLE SHIT BY YOU TWO IDIOTS!"**

Minatothen started the hand signs. Kushina and he said their goodbyes to Naruto, and with the power of the Shinigami sealed the body and yin chakra and soul of the Kyuubi in Minato. The yang chakra and soul got sealed into Naruto. But before that, Naruto's parents gave him a little gift; parts of their chakra in the seal as well if things go wrong. Sarutobi and a few ANBU got there just in time to see the sealing, but to them it was just a flash of light.

"_Sob_, Goodbye Minato-kun"

Author's Notes (again):

Well that's that! And I know this basically was the storyline to the anime but next chapter will throw the original storyline up its asshole. Also, I know the beginning is bad, but I will get better I promise. Oh, and did you like the little snippet of "the mask guy" saying Minato-sensei. That's a spoiler for people who don't know what that means! Anyway, don't forget to type comments.

Ja Ne


End file.
